Só mais uma vez
by Sora Seishin
Summary: Mitsuki havia realizado seu sonho: era uma cantora famosa e fazia muito sucesso. Mas ao perder sua voz em um show, tudo o que sempre desejara poderia chegar ao fim.


_Fic escrita para o 17º Desafio de Fics do fórum Mundo dos Fics.  
Até hoje só vi os dois primeiros episódios desse anime, mas mesmo assim decidi escrever essa fic, inspirada pela Madam Spooky. _

* * *

**Só mais uma vez**

Mais um show. Apenas mais um entre tantos que já havia feito. Desde que havia se tornado adulta, não tivera um único segundo livre em sua agenda. Mitsuki sabia que não podia reclamar, pois aquele tinha sido seu maior sonho desde sempre, mas já estava começando a cansar. Estava cansada de ter compromissos, de ter hora até para ir ao banheiro. Tinha 21 anos agora. Havia tingido os cabelos de loiro, como sempre havia desejado.

Entrou no palco. O público delirava, gritando e aplaudindo; o estádio tremia. Segurou o microfone entre as mãos, aproximou-o dos lábios e, quando a música começou a tocar, colocou sua própria música para fora, afinando-se com a melodia.

_tatta hitosu kawaranai mono  
__zutto egaiteta yume  
__ima no jibun ha dou utsuru no  
__ano koro no chiisana hitomi ni_

Percorreu os olhos através da platéia, como sempre fazia. Mais uma vez ele não estava ali. Eichi-kun. Não o via desde... quando mesmo? Desde aquele dia que ele dissera que ia para a América. Mitsuki o havia esperado desde então, mantendo sua lembrança aquecida em seu coração. Não havia se esquecido da promessa, muito menos da voz ou do rosto de Eichi. Ele havia sido o único amor de sua vida. Tantos anos haviam se passado, e ela nunca conseguira pensar em outro homem que não fosse ele. Tinha tudo agora. Fama, dinheiro, sucesso, beleza. Mas não se sentia completa sem ele.

_nee miagete konna ni hiroi yozora dakara  
__sou sugu ni wakaru you ni  
__seiippai kagayaku kara hayaku  
__FULL MOON wo sagash..._

A platéia ficou muda. A música parou. Sua voz havia sumido.

Mitsuki forçou mais uma vez, mas não conseguiu produzir nenhum som. Aquilo não era possível! Fazia alguns meses que não ia ao hospital, mas da última vez os médicos haviam dito que o tumor na garganta estava controlado. Olhou para todas aquelas pessoas lá embaixo, que apenas a olhavam de volta, esperando por alguma reação. Olhou para cima, como se a resposta para todos os seus problemas estivessem nas lâmpadas que iluminavam seu rosto. Passou a mão pela testa. _Quente._ Desceu a mão até a garganta. Sentiu-se subitamente fraca. Sua mão direita pendeu ao lado do corpo e o microfone desabou no chão. O cenário ficava cada vez mais escuro, os sons cada vez mais distantes, indo embora assim como todas as suas forças. Até que apagou definitivamente.

* * *

Ouvia sons de passos agora. Pessoas apressadas andando de um lado para o outro. Outro barulho. Um ruído constante, como se fosse um despertador, que não parava de apitar.

_Ainda estou no palco?_

Vagarosamente, recobrou os sentidos. Abriu os olhos devagar, deparando-se com um teto imaculadamente branco.

_Onde estou?_

Tentou levantar-se, mas não conseguiu. Parecia que seu braço estava preso em alguma coisa. Virou a cabeça para o lado e viu uma agulha colada com esparadrapo, ligada a um fino cano transparente por onde passava algum soro ou remédio. Estava deitada numa cama, com uma camisola azul clara, coberta por um cobertor verde-água. À sua volta, via dezenas, talvez centenas de flores, das mais variadas espécies, cores e aromas. Alguns balões coloridos flutuavam, presos à borda da cama. Presentes de seus fãs, com certeza.

Viu uma enfermeira passar pela frente do quarto e tentou chama-la. Em sua mente havia praticamente gritado, mas sua frase não foi dita. Voz alguma saía de sua boca. Tentou forçar e sua garganta doeu, raspando, como se tivesse engolido uma bala e ela tivesse ficado entalada.

Como que adivinhando seus pensamentos, um homem vestindo um jaleco branco passou pela porta.

"Senhorita Kouyama, sou o Dr. Mitsuhiro. Como está se sentindo?"

_O que aconteceu comigo? Por que eu não consigo falar?_

Ela apontou para a garganta, sem poder dizer nada.

"Sua garganta dói?"

Ela abanou a cabeça.

"Sim... Nós não pudemos prever isso. Sinto muito, srta. Kouyama."

_Como assim? Do que ele está falando?_

"Não podemos prever os danos que um tumor pode causar. Pensávamos que o seu iria continuar do mesmo tamanho, ou até mesmo diminuir, com os remédios que estava tomando. Mas aconteceu o que mais temíamos."

Mitsuki sentiu uma lágrima escorrer pelo seu rosto. Ela já sabia do que ele estava falando, mas não era possível. Não _queria_ que fosse possível. Não queria acreditar. Respirou fundo, preparando-se para o que viria a seguir. Parecia que o médico estava fazendo o mesmo.

"Srta. Kouyama... O tumor aumentou. Já está espalhado pelo corpo. Sinto muito. Não podemos fazer nada."

Mitsuki tentou refrear as lágrimas, mas elas pareciam aumentar cada vez mais. Não conseguiu agüentar, colocou a cabeça entre as mãos, chorando intensamente. Todos os seus sonhos haviam desaparecido naquele momento. De nada adiantava ter dinheiro e ser famosa, se isso não pagaria sua cura. Apenas a deixaria mais confortável em sua morte.

E Eichi? Anos esperando por ele, para nada? Sentiu uma pontada de arrependimento ao pensar em quantos garotos poderia ter namorado em sua vida, mas logo afastou esse pensamento. Nunca teria conseguido ficar com alguém que não fosse ele. E agora... nunca mais ficaria com ninguém. Eichi estava tão longe, que nunca saberia de sua doença. Talvez visse a notícia na televisão, mas não iria se lembrar daquela menina para quem ele havia prometido voltar um dia, quando ele tinha dezesseis anos.

_Por que ele se lembraria, se nem me conhece direito?_

Dr. Mitsuhiro segurou em seu ombro, tentando consola-la. Era nessas horas que ele odiava a sua profissão.

* * *

Mitsuki chorou até cair no sono. Acordou com pessoas gritando do lado de fora do seu quarto. Ouviu a voz do Dr. Mitsuhiro, também gritando:

"Saiam já daqui, ou eu chamo a polícia!"

Ele entrou no quarto. Mitsuki pode ver pela fresta da porta diversos homens e mulheres se acotovelando e esticando seus pescoços para tentar vê-la.

"Malditos repórteres", disse o médico, batendo a porta do quarto. "Está se sentindo melhor?"

_Não. Mas fazer o quê. Não tem jeito mesmo._

Ele adiantou-se até o soro, trocando a embalagem vazia por uma nova. Pegou uma seringa e espetou-a num vidro de remédio, sugando o líquido, para esvazia-la dentro do plástico de soro.

"Isso fará com que você não sinta dor, está bem?"

Mitsuki acenou com a cabeça.

"Bom. Voltarei mais tarde. Descanse um pouco enquanto isso."

_Descansar? Não agüento mais ficar deitada nessa cama e ele pede para descansar? Mas não posso fazer mais nada mesmo._

O médico voltou para o corredor barulhento, tentando dispersar os repórteres que teimavam em permanecer no hospital, deixando-a absorta em seus pensamentos.

Lembrou-se de Meroko e Takuto. Haviam sido seus melhores amigos por tanto tempo quanto podiam, até serem chamados para outro dever. Sentia falta deles agora. Queria que estivessem ali. Talvez estivessem, afinal, eles eram _shinigami_ – deuses da morte – , e ela estava às portas da mesma. Nunca havia se divertido tanto quanto na época em que convivera com aqueles dois. Queria poder se divertir assim novamente.

_Impossível. Estou morrendo._

Mas em sua mente se via conversando com Meroko, tirando sarro de Takuto. Cantando, cozinhando, varrendo a casa, tudo com eles por perto. Parecia agora que esses momentos haviam se passado tão rapidamente que Mitsuki não tivera a chance de curti-los. Lembrando-se dos amigos, adormeceu.

* * *

Uma noite se passou. E um dia. E mais uma noite e mais um dia. Os dias e noites pareciam todos iguais. A maior parte da iluminação em seu quarto era artificial, fazendo com que Mitsuki nunca soubesse quando era dia ou noite. Formulou uma regra: se estava dormindo era noite, se não, era dia. A todo o momento ouvia as enfermeiras e médicos passando pelo seu quarto. Dr. Mitsuhiro vinha visitá-la todos os dias, mudando seus remédios. Alguns repórteres ainda insistiam em perambular pelo hospital, mas ele os havia impedido de entrar em seu quarto. Ainda bem. Não estava com a menor vontade de falar com a imprensa no momento.

* * *

Fazia uma semana que estava no hospital. Mitsuki acordou sentindo uma dor intensa na garganta. Tentou apertar o botão vermelho que servia para chamar a enfermeira, mas não conseguiu alcança-lo. Não teve forças nem para levantar o braço. Sua visão turvou-se, como se estivesse olhando seu quarto através de um lago sujo. Seu coração acelerou-se, batendo cada vez mais rápido. De novo aquele apito irritante, parecendo seguir a velocidade de seu coração. A cada segundo que passava era mais difícil respirar.

_Eichi... Por que você nunca voltou? Queria que estivesse aqui agora. Queria vê-lo... Só mais uma vez._

Seus dedos apertaram o cobertor com força. Não podia mais lutar. Desistiu.

Seus olhos se fecharam. Sua respiração cessou. Seu coração parou.

Seu braço caiu da borda da cama, em silêncio.

* * *

Do lado de fora, uma enfermeira se postava na frente da porta, entre um homem e o quarto de Mitsuki.

"Eu já lhe disse, você não pode entrar!"

"Por favor, eu _preciso_ entrar!"

Dr. Mitsuhiro se aproximou, impaciente, já acostumado a dispersar aquela imprensa intrometida.

"A srta. Kouyama está muito doente e não pode falar com ninguém, eu já disse que ela não irá receber nenhum repórter..."

"Eu não sou nenhum repórter! Escute, conheço a Mitsuki desde que ela era criança e preciso vê-la agora. Eu _prometi_ a ela."

O médico ponderou as palavras do jovem por um momento. Por fim, decidiu-se:

"Tudo bem, acho que não poderá fazer mal..."

O homem empurrou a enfermeira para o lado, usando a outra mão para abrir a porta. Adentrou o quarto, cheio de esperanças. Fazia tanto tempo. Mas quando a viu no noticiário da TV, lembrou-se de sua infância, de sua promessa, e soube que precisava voltar imediatamente. Dirigiu-se até a cama, onde ela parecia dormir. Ela estava tão diferente da última vez em que se haviam visto, mas ao mesmo tempo tinha certeza que era ela.

Eichi segurou sua mão pendendo da borda da cama. Mitsuki estava morta.


End file.
